


Obsidian

by mkhhhx



Series: Kinktober/Kinkvember 2018! [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Almost polyamory, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Fuckbuddies, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Rough Sex, S&M, Shotgunning, Smut, Some Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Hoseok can't make it and Kihyun is a handful.





	Obsidian

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5- Sadism/Masochism | Shotgunning

“Hey” Minhyuk smiles, an obviously grumpy Kihyun sliding on the seat opposed to him. “What’s up?”

“Nothing” Kihyun mumbles, taking the menu in his hands and scanning it, even though Minhyuk knows he’s gonna get his usual, fried chicken with a side of fries and salad.

“Where’s Mr.Hubby? Waiting for us at home?” Minhyuk takes a bite from his own burger, very conscious about the barbeque sauce dripping down his chin and Kihyun judging him.

“Not coming.” Kihyun calls the waiter to order.

“Why? I thought he had a free afternoon.” They ate without Hoseok sometimes, but he was always available later when they went home.

“Has a late conference or something.” And that must be the reason Kihyun is in such a bad mood.

“Why didn’t you cancel on us then?” Minhyuk is about to offer some fries to lift Kihyun’s mood but thankfully his food arrives. It’s way past lunch break and the restaurant has only a few customers. Moreover, Kihyun and Minhyuk are casuals.

They always meet up to eat and talk before continuing with their arrangement. Making the whole thing a little more intimate.

“Didn’t wanna cancel.” Kihyun says sucking the meat off a chicken wing, “I know you always look up to our meetings.”

“So are we gonna do it…alone?” Even if he didn’t participate, Hoseok was always around.

“I texted Hoseok and he said he’ll be too tired when he comes anyway, but we can go on.”

Minhyuk isn’t sure how this will work out. Hoseok was vital to their arrangement, he kept Kihyun grounded, calm. He was itching to see what would happen.

“You are that horny, huh?” Minhyuk smiles slyly and Kihyun throws a chicken leg on his face.

“I fucking am Lee.”

Minhyuk politely waits for Kihyun to finish his meal, knowing he can get really snappy when he’s grumpy like that. Then he asks what their plans are for the day.

“Just tie me up and have your way.” Kihyun answers, smirking. Minhyuk has a feeling he’s gonna have to handle a handful later.

 

Minhyuk drives them back to Kihyun’s place, always amazed by the general high-class-ness of the neighborhood. Having a CEO husband must be nice. Not that Kihyun’s bakery isn’t bringing a lot of money in. And then there’s Minhyuk stuck in his casual office job.

He presses the code and steps in like it’s his own home. Everything is clean, tidy and organized and he knows it’s all Kihyun’s doing. He had been college roommates with Hoseok for four years and they lived with domesticated piles of pizza boxes and took each other’s socks when one was out of clean ones.

Then, on their last year Hoseok met Kihyun, the new baker apprentice at the café next to their home. They started dating soon after and suddenly friendly handjobs under the shared covers while watching a movie with Hoseok stopped being a thing.

Kihyun met Minhyuk too, later, eventually learning that he and Hoseok shared something more that friendship but way less than a relationship.

The first time they went clubbing all together they ended up on the same bed.

Their weird poly-fuckbuddie’s relationship had started way before Hoseok proposed to Kihyun, but even after getting married, they didn’t exclude him from their sexual lives. With time, they learned each other’s limits, and ways to push them.

Minhyuk is heading to their room when Kihyun shouts at him to wash his hands and he makes a detour for the bathroom, the smell of vanilla soap and lavender scented candles clinging on him.

He loves how Kihyun smells too, of cigarettes and chocolate and when Minhyuk opens the last door of the corridor, Kihyun is already waiting for him on the bed.

Minhyuk loves that room, their room. Bits and pieces bought, mostly by Hoseok, over the course of half a decade to fill it.

Minhyuk doesn’t sit, he goes instead to fetch the ropes. Kihyun likes the blue one the most, thinner but perfect for delicate knots. And oh, Minhyuk’s hands can tie the prettiest ones on Kihyun’s skin.

“Safeword?” Minhyuk asks, Kihyun in his white shirt and blue pants so beautiful against the black sheets and the metal frame of the bed. They’re gonna wreck each other.

“Stop.” Kihyun smirks, “Yours?”

“Puppies” Minhyuk laughs and gets closer. “Let me undress you.”

Kihyun gets up, lets Minhyuk kiss his neck while unbuttoning his shirt and pushing down his pants and underwear. He even lets Minhyuk suck a hickey above a nipple before he grabs him by the hair and makes him stop.

“Get to work Minhyuk” he commands, “why do you have clothes still on?”

“Maybe I won’t even get them off.”

Minhyuk silently asks for Kihyun’s hands and the man extends them. Pliant to please, one would think about Kihyun but really, he’s only cooperative until he gets what he wants, to be pleased.

“I’ll rip them off with my teeth” Kihyun says, hands already half-tied.

“Do you like my body that much? When your husband looks like a sculptured god?” Minhyuk asks finishing the knot, making sure the blood flow isn’t disturbed much and watches Kihyun scrunch his nose in response. His dick is already getting hard.

Usually Hoseok helps them with this, but Minhyuk manages just fine, with a bit of struggle. To hang Kihyun up from the hook at the railings above the bed, that is. Kihyun’s feet barely touch the ground, arm muscles straining. He’s gonna be too sore to even take the muffins out of the oven the next day.

“I want you to fuck me” Kihyun tells him, dick fully erect on Minhyuk’s stomach and he feels his own throb.

“What if I don’t?” Minhyuk smiles, looking into Kihyun’s eyes.

“And what will you do you fucker, leave me here?” Kihyun is starting to get riled up. Minhyuk likes it, knows it’s a power play and he doesn’t have the advantage simply because his hands are free.

“Maybe.” Minhyuk slides his palms down Kihyun’s chest to his legs, as far away from his dick as he can. “Next time you call me fucker I’ll make sure to gag you.” He adds sweetly.

Kihyun spits on him.

Minhyuk decides to be patient, knows the orgasm and everything leading to it will be rewarding. He lives to hear Kihyun screaming his name.

The industrial bottle of lube is always at the same place under the bed and Minhyuk retrieves it easily, pouring a generous amount on his fingers before he opens up Kihyun’s legs.

“Always so well stretched” he comments, the first finger slipping inside Kihyun’s hole with ease, the second probing at the entrance.

“My husband’s dick is a big one you know.” Kihyun likes to show off like that sometimes, like Minhyuk hasn’t taken Hoseok’s dick a hundred times before. “And he fucks me so good.”

“I do too” Minhyuk licks Kihyun’s head and hears him groan. “I’ll fuck you so good.”

Kihyun tries to fuck his mouth and Minhyuk has to tell him he’s gonna tie his legs too and almost gets kicked in the face. Feisty Kihyun is his favorite.

Eyes shut and mouth open, Kihyun snaps his hips, his cock in Minhyuk’s mouth and three fingers inside him.

“I’m gonna, fuck Minhyuk” Kihyun cries out, “I’m gonna come”.

Minhyuk first takes his fingers out, bobs his head a couple of times more and stops touching Kihyun at all, takes a few steps back and watches the horror on his face as he comes on himself and the floor, orgasm ruined and empty, leaving him with a heaving chest.

“You fucker” Kihyun says between deep breaths, “you fucking asshole.”

“You think I would let you off so easily like that?” Minhyuk takes his own shirt off slowly, throws it on the floor and steps in front of Kihyun again. “Only with one orgasm, before I even fuck you?” He cups Kihyun’s face and kisses him harshly, Kihyun biting on his lower lip and Minhyuk still sliding his tongue inside. “I’m not your nice hubby who goes all vanilla for you.” He whispers and Kihyun’s dick jumps. Minhyuk flicks it and Kihyun cries out from oversensitivity.

“Maybe I should really just leave you here” Minhyuk pretends to think, rubbing his chin, “go downstairs and raid the pantry and make use of your Netflix account, that’ll be great.”

Kihyun leaves out a tiny, throaty whiny sound.

Minhyuk embraces him, lets Kihyun wrap his legs around his waist and grind on him. There are dozens of toys stored in the room and Minhyuk has tried every single one of them, but this time he craves the skin on skin contact.

He racks Kihyun’s back with his nails, continues to his ass and the back of his thighs, not as thick as his husband’s, but soft and muscular and Minhyuk loves leaving red trails on them. He mouths on Kihyun’s nipples too, not missing how quiet the room has gotten.

By the time Minhyuk unzips his pants Kihyun is begging to be fucked with his eyes, but Minhyuk wants to hear it.

“Just fuck me already” Kihyun exhales, head falling on Minhyuk’s shoulders.

“Beg” Minhyuk kicks his pants and boxers off and moves his groin against Kihyun’s.

“Fuck me I said.” Kihyun insists, voice getting weaker with every word. “Please” he whispers, because he knows how stubborn Minhyuk can get.

“Louder baby” Minhyuk licks his collarbone, aligns his cock with Kihyun’s hole, “say it louder”.

Kihyun exhales loudly.

“Please Minhyuk, please, just fuck me.”

Minhyuk slips inside and starts fucking him, hard enough for Kihyun’s body to shake and a bit of drool to drip down his chin, but Minhyuk likes it just like that.

He snaps his hips mercilessly but it gets tiring too soon so he stops, Kihyun looking at him like he just murdered someone.

“The fuck you’re doing?” Kihyun asks, not willing to unwrap his legs from around Minhyuk’s waist.

“I’ll get you down” Minhyuk points at the hanger, “I won’t leave you like this, don’t worry.”

Kihyun calms down enough for Minhyuk to cut the knot with the scissors they always have nearby, too impatient to properly untie it and Kihyun falls limp on his arms.

“Turn around” Minhyuk gives him no time, “and get on the bed.”

And Kihyun must already be too fucked out, because he doesn’t even curse, falling face down on the bed and waiting.

Minhyuk gets on top of him, straddles the back of his thighs and enters again, hands on Kihyun’s ass as he starts moving, rocking the mattress underneath them.

Kihyun moans, says again and again he’s too close and Minhyuk lies fully on top of him, holds Kihyun’s hands above his head and keeps going.

He pounds into Kihyun until he feels his hole clench around him, Kihyun coming on the sheets with a muffled cry and it doesn’t take long for Minhyuk too, just some final deep thrusts until he buries himself deep and comes biting down the side of Kihyun’s neck.

“I promised I would fuck you good” Minhyuk laughs rolling off Kihyun.

“You did, you fucker.” Kihyun curls into himself next to him.

 

 

“Hey guys!” Hoseok steps into the living room holding two pizza boxes. He stops in his tracks to take in what’s going on in the living room.

Kihyun sleeping on the one couch and Minhyuk eating cookies and leaving crumbles everywhere.

“Welcome Seokkie” Minhyuk jumps up to hug him and, conveniently, take the pizza boxes from his hands.

“Is Kihyun…napping?” Hoseok steps closer to his husband. “He never naps.”

“I think I tore him out a bit.” Minhyuk smiles and offers Hoseok some pizza. “Make sure to join us next time, right?”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
